Better Than Revenge
by one.day.the.sun.will.shine
Summary: Song-fic to Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. Set during MR3, Max gets inspiration from her iPod.


**A/N: Song-fic to Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. Searched it; no results. I'm sorry if its been done before.**

**Set during MR3, obviously. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Taylor Swift. I am not James Patterson. And I am definitely not a combination of the two. Nor am I a record company. (What the hell am I, you ask? Well, I'm just your average nerd.)**

**Max POV:**

I sighed as I watched Fang and Lissa being all kissy-kissy in the lunch room. It was the classic public display of affection that you see with two teens in stupid romantic movies. In other words, it was disgusting.

I turned on my iPod, blasting whatever song came on shuffle through my headphones. Why in the hell did I have to have the same lunch period as them?

I didn't like the song that came on, so I pressed the 'Next' button. Some new Taylor Swift song that Nudge had evidently downloaded came on. Don't ask me why, but the first line kind of reeled me in.

_Now go stand in the corner _

_And think about what you did._

_The story starts when it was hot,_

_And it was summer and,_

_I had it all, _

_I had him right there where I wanted him._

_She came along,_

_Got him alone,_

_And-lets hear the applause-_

_She took him faster than you can say, 'Sabotage'._

I began relating it to the Lissa-Fang situation. It was true; I had thought he at least sort of liked me before we came here. I mean, the kisses were just a small clue. And, to tell you the truth, I liked him.

_I never saw it coming,_

_Wouldn't have suspected it,_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with._

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum._

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

Yeah. She didn't know she was 'stealing from' a girl who could kill a human with one blow.

_She's not a saint,_

_And she's not what you think;_

_She's an actress._

Does drama club count?

_(Whoa-oh)_

_She's better known,_

_For the things that she does,_

_On the mattress. _

Yes. Why yes, yes she is.

_(Whoa-oh)_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. _

Despite the fact that I relate nothing in my life or this school to a playground, it was a nice metaphor. And, hey, sarcasm is kind of my thing.

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge._

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list. _

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it._

Exactly. I was only cool when we were playing the whole sister game and wasn't a threat to her. Now she knew I wasn't a sister. Fang had created some stupid story about me.

_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling._

_And, she thinks I'm psycho 'cuz I like to rhyme her name with things._

Lissa-bo-bitcha-fee-fi-fo-fitcha…

_And sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know._

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go. _

_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so its up to me, but no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity._

Although Nudge would argue with me on this, it is quite true.

_She's not a saint,_

_And she's not what you think;_

_She's an actress._

Even if drama club doesn't count, she's plenty good at acting like she's so amazing. Like she'd never cheat on Fang.

_(Whoa-oh)_

_She's better known,_

_For the things that she does,_

_On the mattress. _

_(Whoa-oh)_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. _

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge._

Using the song for inspiration, knowing my eyes really would burn out if I kept watching them, I took out my headphones and began to walk over to them.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey._

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey._

_You might have him, but I always get the last word._

"Hey, Fang. Lissa," I said as I stopped in front of them.

"Um, hey," Fang said awkwardly, while Lissa just ignored me.

"Its polite to say hello, Lissa," I said. "Not that I really care. I came over here to talk to Fang. Maybe the term 'football player' will help you pay attention?"

I had caught her cheating on Fang with said football player. Why hadn't I told him? I had figured he would think I was making it up. But now I didn't care.

Her head darted up, and her eyes begged me not to tell. Her mouth just lead me on, however. "You wouldn't."

I gave her a fake sweet smile. "Oh, trust me. I would."

"What?" Fang asked simply.

"I thought you might be interested in what-oops, I guess I should say who-your girlfriend was doing the other night," I replied.

He raised his eyebrows and glanced at Lissa.

"I saw her making out with a football player. I would of taken a picture, but…You know, Anne hasn't bought me a camera phone just yet."

_She's not a saint,_

_And she's not what you think;_

_She's an actress._

_(Whoa-oh)_

_She's better known,_

_For the things that she does,_

_On the mattress. _

_(Whoa-oh)_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. _

"I can't believe you!" Lissa shouted.

"Really?" I asked her. "You can't believe me? I didn't cheat on my boyfriend, just FYI."

"Why the hell are you doing this?" she asked, her voice going from annoyingly squeaky to nails-on-a-chalkboard.

I shrugged. "I just like revenge, I guess."

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge._

She looked all shaken up and said, "I can't believe you!" again.

"Yes, I think we've established that."

Fang had unwrapped his arm from around her shoulders. He turned to face her and asked, "Is that true?"

She went through about fifty different facial expressions, which I didn't know was possible when you'd gotten as much botox as she most likely had. Then she stood up and ran away.

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing, 'cuz I don't think you do. Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you do, I don't think you do._

_Lets hear the applause. Come on, show me how much better you are. So you deserve some applause, because you're so much better._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fang asked.

I shrugged. "Besides the fact that you wouldn't of believed me, I, quite frankly, found this more fun."

"What did you mean by revenge?" Fang asked. Well, wasn't he just full of questions today?

"I kind of, sort of, like you a lot more than I had originally planned," I replied, blushing like mad. I don't know what had possessed me to say it, but I was kind of glad that I had.

He gave me one of his classic Fang-smirks and replied, "Same here."

I smiled, too. I guess revenge works better than I had thought it might.

_She took him faster than you could say, 'Sabotage'. _

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Review if you want to. Unless you're mean. Then I'll have to make a song about you… (Wait…didn't I just say I wasn't Taylor Swift?)**

**Don't like, don't read, don't review; no flames accepted. **


End file.
